Kagome's Soul
by Jeshin-The-Almighty
Summary: A story about Kagome and when she gets possessed by a demon -poor mailman- and how inuyasha saves her again i dont own inuyasha ect


Kogome's soal

"sit, sit, sit!" Kogome shouted "you jerk!" Inuyasha shouted back "What the hell are you doing that for!" Kogome said rather calmely "do what oh do you mean say..." then she shouted "SIT!" "aaaaargh...mmf" Inuyasha said as he fell to the ground, then kogome just turned around and jumped in the well. Inuyasha got up and said to sango and Miroku "I dont understand she is always worrying about that school of hers so she sits me when I suggest she just not go anymore whats with that." Sango replies "its importent to her Inuyasha and if she just quits it would make her feel bad so just let her cool down then go get her in the morning but dont you dare go today she said her test is today so dont drag her back for nothing." he replied "feh...hmm why did you say that ussually you all are screaming at me to get her back thats different." but as he was speaking he wasnt aware that they had already walked off he yells at them then goes in the other dirrection.

The next day kogome jumps back through the well verry happy and Inuyasha is sitting up in a tree not far from her then he jumps down and asks her "what took you so long?" Kogome replied "I had to show my family my test I got A+ woo hoo...so did you miss me?" Inuyasha replies confused "whats A?" Kogome laughs and says "your avoiding the question you missed me and A+ is the best thing you can get on a test." Inuyasha was about to say something when Sango miroku and shippou come kilala too of course and shippou jumps on Kogome screaming "Kogome your back!" she laughes and tells them about her test but accidently says she had to "sit down"and Inuyasha goes bang. Eventually the group goes in search of the Jewel shards and when kogome senses one they move towards it and come across a village with everyone gone and there is no sign of a attack its just empty untill Kogome spots a house with the doar open and she peeks inside to see a lunch for a family barely touched it looks as if the entire town ran away for no reason and taken the shard Kogome sensed with them so Inuyasha follows the sent untill they come across a clearing in the forrest with a couple of people there attacking each other "what the...?" kogome says and all the villages turn to them and run after them attacking the group had to at least hold them off but they barely fought back just like normal villages untill it hit her "Inuyasha" Sango shouted"they are being controlled but by..." then they realized what was controlling the villagers when one was Killed and some kind of sqiggly demon came out of the mouth and slivered away, the rest of the villages were killed but none of the group realized the demon out of the only villagers who managed to hit Inuyasha slivvered into kogome back pack but then one more villager came out from behind a tree and lunged at kogome Knocking her out and Inuyasha killed him instantly then ran to Kogome but the rest of the group was already there and Sango told him "she needs rest why dont you just take her Inuyasha" "fine" he said wich was suprizing but before they could question him he picked her up and hopped away with her.

Kogome's mother walks into her room after hearing noise and see's Inuyasha siting and staring at Kogome who apears to be asleep "whats going on" she wisperes Inuyasha lookes at her and said she was hurt but Sango said she just needs sleep Kogome's mother lookes worried at first but when she goes and takes a look at Kogome and realizes that he is right and she says "okay but you dont have to stay we are all going out but I will leave the light on ...bye." Time pases Kogome's eyes flutter open as a sign she is waking up only problem is its night but her light is on she lookes over to the corner of her room to see Inuyasha asleep there this shocked her "Inuyasha" she wispers, he doesnt move "Inuyasha" she says clearly this time he doesnt move she calls him a few times a little louder each time he still doesnt move "why wont he wake up?" she says to herself then an Idea comes to her and she says "Sit." Inuyasha crashes to the ground ...now he wakes up "ow what the hell" then he see's Kogome and askes he "why did you do that!" "because" she replies "you wouldnt wake up and why where you there in the first place?" he is about to yell back then he realizes what she said and just replies "to tell you to come back as soon as you are better...bye."then he jumpes out the window towards the well 'Im not dumb he was going to say something else now is that a good thing or a bad thing' she thinks to herself.  
Kogome gets up, has dinnerno one is home but her as they are still out,does the kitchen, watches tv, studies then gets ready for bed but as she is walking towards her bed to sleep her bag movesshe turns around and it moves again then one of the sqiggly demons comes out and jumpes in her mouth when she is about to scream this knockes her to her bed unconcius in a few minutes her eyes open and she gets up and laughs like a mad man "ooh this body has power...lots of it Im keeping this one but if she is so powerful how did i get in mabye she lost her soul...no this body has a soul...but not all of it"evil laughs.

"So what where those things Myouga?" Sango asked the little flea Myouga replied "Parasite demons..." Like you." Inuyasha quipped "hardly, at least Im use full these demons just control the person but can only attack a weak human as they have not got the power to save themselves, of coarse it has been known that they can attack powerfull people such as preistesses but only if they have no soal but then they would not last long as they would have to be dead but some of those demons prefer that as they have control over the preistsses powers." Myouga replied "Interesting. so they can only attack the weak and the dead?" Miroku said but then all of a sudden Sango picks up her boomarang and hits him over the head with it "STOP GRABBING MY ASS MIROKU!" Sango shouted. Eventually Inuyasha says "Ok time to look for the sacred jewel shards Ill go get Kogome." "ok but Inuyasha dont force her she might still need some rest." Sango said Inuyasha replied "More rest? how much does that wench need? We need to look for the jewel shards!" but before anyone could reply he had already hopped away.

Kogome is laughing as the mail man is huddled in a corner of the house "you may only be a weak human but could be a good pick me up" she moves over to the battered man when all of a sudden someone shoutes "KOGOME!" it was Inuyasha Kogome grins and says 'hey what are you doing here" the demon can reconizes him from destroying its last body and is quite pissed off "you would be a better feed then him wouldnt you as you managed to killed my last body but thanks I have a better one now this one has power lots of it too, Its a good thing some of her soal is missing or I wouldnt be able to take over her I hope it doesnt come back oh well come on fight me in this body I shall concure. espeasially with this jewel shard i found" Kogome laughs as she throws the jewel shard in her hand into her mouth and attacks the mail man ran away Kogome keeps hitting him and using her powers to hurt him but Inuyasha just blocks what he can he never even tries to hit her, this pissed her off "why wont you hit me Ive given you chances now hit me" she opens her arms out for a perfect strike but he just stands there the demon gives up and says "what are you waiting for its not like you can get your girl back she is as good as dead you cant ssave her but if you wont fight Ill just grab a snack and be on my way" she moves towards him but all of a sudden he says "Kogome forgive me" "huh?" she replys then he hits her once just to knock her out then takes her through the well.

"What happened?" Miroku and Sango shouted Inuyasha replied the demon attacked her the kind we got attacked by a few days ago." Sang replied "how did that happen whasnt she in her time Inuyasha?" "we must of had a sto away." he said "we need to get it out of her...NOW!" Miroku looked confused and said " wait Inuyasha Kogome is stronger than normal people she has priestesses powers apparently these demons only attack the weak and the dead that means...oh no...does it mean?" Inuyasha replied "NO SHE IS ALIVE!" Sango says "how do you know Inuyasha she could of it seems to be the only explanation" shippou is sitting to the side crying "NO SHE ISNT DEAD!" Inuyasha screams "Super dog hearing remember I can hear her heart beatting plus she just cant be dead she isnt aloud I SAID I WOULD PROTECT HER!" By now the entire group is crying "wait" MIroku says upset of course "mabye she is alive remember how the demon can attack people without a soul she doesnt have all of her kikyo has the rest thats the only reason the demon can get her." Inuyasha replied "wait thats what she said the demon she said the Kogome's soal wasnt all there and she doesnt want it back I guess because that would sort of kick it out so why dont we get it back to her." Miroku replies "but Inuyasha that would mean killing kikyo..." shippo pipped up with "yeah yeah lets do it thats a good idea...ow" Inuyasha hit him over the head and hopped of.

Sango Shippou and Miroku leave Kogome in a barrier that Miroku made and set off to look for Inuyasha but they cant seem to find him when they see Kikyo's soal stealers fly past and they both are thinking that this really isnt a good time for Kikyo to show up as Inuyasha needs to concentrate on Kogome!  
Kikyo is walking through the woods when she hears something then goes looking to find Inuyasha sitting up in a tree he doesnt notice her at first this supprizes Kikyo as he ussually can smell her from a mile away "Inuyasha!" she calls he loks down and sees her then tells her "kikyo why are you hear?" "Iheard something I guess it was you" she replied i know ussually she is pretty much a mute but oh well Inuyasha replied "no...I mean alive why are you here alive if it wearnt for you Kogome would be fine but you have her soal?" Kikyo was supprized and said "that girl again why are you so obsessed with her i know you love me why are you so infatuated with her when you can have me" Inuyasha rplies "but I cant I see that now you are not the kikyo I loved, you are a corpse your more like a demon than Kikyo now, a demon feeding on dead soals so just go back to Kogome's body and save her from this fate you are the only one who can." Kikyo laughed "ha like I would go back to that body when I can live again goodbye Inuyasha you and I were fated never to meet again and now I hope we don't." Kikyo said as she walked off. Sango Shippo and Miroku are running in the forrest when they come across Kikyo walking in the other direction when Sango shouts "where is Inuyasha we need him to help kogome!" Kikyo just replies "Go to him if you must but dont try to save him he is lost now may we never meet again goodbye" this really confused the group but they shrugged it of in Search of inuyasha

Inuyasha is still siting in the tree thinking 'Kogome how did I let this happen to you, I killed you..." "Inuyasha!" it was Sango who saw him "come down Inuyasha" she said but he wouldnt even reply so shippo pops into a big pink balloon thing and flies up there and says"oh my god Inuyasha are you crying?" Inuyasha replies "no now piss off!" Sango jumps on Kilala who flys up and Sango see's that Shippo is right he is crying Sango askes him "you are! is it because of Kikyo?" Inuyasha replies"who? oh oh no Im not IM NOT CRYING NOW FUCK OFF!" Inuyasha screams then hits shippo so he pops back to normal but since the tree is so high Sango must go and catch him then before Sango can yell at him he hops off leaving them both confused. Back at the hut... Kogome is lying on the ground with Miroku's Protection barrier keeping her in and Miroku had returned straight away as as soon as he left the barrier failed so he came back and put another one up and stayed so he could keep it there. Miroku is just sitting there when all of a sudden Inuyasha walkes in this confused Miroku as the others are still looking for him but he barely notices that Miroku is there he just lookes at Kogome then plops right next to the barrier and stares at her. Some time passes about an hour then Sango and Shippou come back saying "we found him but he took off again then we..." Sango stops as she sees Inuyasha just sitting there Miroku told them when he came back and they realize he came straight here after he left them but he never said a word in fact he never even took his eyes from Kogome he just stared as if in a trance they say they are going to sleep but Inuyasha says "Wait...take down the barrier." "WHAT!" they all shout "then she will escape and we cant let that happen or she will hurt somebody and Im sure thats not what kogome would want." the group argues for a while with Inuyasha but eventually Miroku takes down the barrier on Inuyasha's request yeah right he threarened to kill them obvoisly and every one is ready for Kogome to wake up and attack but she doesnt all that happens is Inuyasha goes over to her and hugs her she lies limply in his arms as if dead but all of a sudden her hand goes to his face "Kogome" he wispers softly, she doesnt answer but she bends her fingers and scrapes her hand down his cheek drawing blood she trys to get out of his grasp but he doesnt even notice the pain her just holds her tightly "Inuyasha get out of there she will kill you!" Miroku screams but he just holds her but then she hits him with a priestess power ball big pinky purple ball of whats on the arrows, I saw Kikyo do it once so feh and he goes flying backwards but gets up and they all fight Miroku and Sango accually hurt her a few times just for self defence but Inuyasha doesnt he just blocks the attacks he never tries to hit her again she keeps hitting him as she finds him amussing then she is about to shoot an arrow at him and he takkles her to the ground, Inuyasha lies on top of Kogome restraining her to the ground as she wriggles to get out something happens and its like she is having a siezure and yells out "NO! ITS MINE!" she sqworms some more all seizure like when Inuyasha lookes at her and her eyes change they look more like Kogome then she says "Inuyasha help me please its got my body you have to help me!" she screams that was accually Kogome you know but then she goes all seizure like again and says "never mind." and tries to kick him off but he stayes strong on her and keeps her down then a he see's a slight flicker of Kogome in her eyes Again she's geting stronger she might take over he thinks then she stops wriggling and just stares at him angrily but he doesnt care in fact he moves his head down closer to hers and says "kogome I love you!" when their lips meet there is a flash of light around them aaaaw how romantic the others cant see but when the light fades the kiss ends and the demon shoots out of Kogome's mouth and slivers for a second but seems to choke and die then suddenly the jewel shard Kogome ate earlier pops out and the demon turns to dust but the crazy thing was the jewel shard was white! but then faded back to pink and Kogome said "it worked the jewel shard it took i managed to manipulate it to help me instead of it but I couldnt do it alone I needed help something to give me extra power what was it?" this shoked everyone and they guessed she didnt remember anything the demon did with her body Inuyasha lets her up as he was still pinning her to the ground and they all get her to rest this time.

The next day Kogome is sitting on the well alone thinking when Inuyash comes along and sees her then sits down right next to her Sango, Miroku and Shippo are hidding in the bush watching them and asks her what she is doing she replies with "just thinking about what hapened." he says "huh...so you do remember." "thats up to you" she replied this stunned him so she says again "if what hapened is something you would thinks is good or bad then you have your answer. Yes or no?" now he was confused "you were attacked by a demon!" he shouts but she replies calmly "thats not what I mean and you know it something else happened were you happy about it or sad I saw you see Kikyo's soal catchers early this morning and you just looked at them and ignored them ussually you would go an follow to find kikyo but you didnt wats up?" he says back"I didnt need to I saw her last night and thats the end as I realized something she is dead and she has been for over 50 years why was I clinging to the past when i should be looking forward to the future, with you, thats if you'll let me" he smiles at her and she smiles back "so" she said "yes or no?" he replies with "well the demon was no but this part was Yes" he leans over and kisses her again she is suprized but when the kiss is broken she says " good cause I do remember" Inuyasha tells her "well thats alright now if you make me some ramen Ill tell you I love you" she laughs and says "I love you too now lets get you fed." and they walk of into the sun set

Meanwhile back in the bushes whith Sango, shippo and Miroku Miroku says "that is the weidest proclomation of love i have ever seen!" Sango replies just as confused "Iknow but they wernt exacly the most normal couple." "huh what happened " shippou said as Miroku took his hand of his head he's to young to see apparently but they all chat about it and get up to go to the campsite as they smelled Kogome's cooking "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" they all said and walked of for lunch.  
the end 


End file.
